Com os Olhos da Alma
by Berckeley
Summary: “Eu sei que você é incapaz de enxergar com os seus olhos agora, Hermione. Mas tente enxergar com os olhos da alma e verá claramente que meu coração pulsa por você”. Hermione começou a perder a visão pouco a pouco durante as férias. A cegueira era apenas


Quando Harry cruzou a barreira para a plataforma 9 ¾, a maioria dos passageiros já estava embarcada, com exceção dos pais dos estudantes que ainda abanavam emocionados para seus filhos. Harry apressou-se para embarcar também, mas foi impedido por Molly Weasley que teimou em abraçá-lo e apertá-lo contra si.

Harry, querido ! – dizia a mãe de Rony, enquanto o Sr. Weasley tentava persuadir a esposa a largar Harry.

Tudo bem com vocês? – Harry tentou ser simpático, preocupado com a chamada do maquinista.

Claro, Harry, claro. Tudo direitinho na casa de seus tios, eu espero.

Sim, sra. Weasley.

Ah, Harry, querido...

Molly tornou a abraça-lo mais uma vez, mas desta vez largou-o logo.

Agora vá, querido, não quero que perca o trem.

Harry já virava-se para o trem quando a Sra. Weasley tornou a segurá-lo pela gola do surrado casado.

Harry? A Hermione está muito estranha. Tome conta dela, sim!

Claro, até mais Sra. Weasley, Sr. Weasley...

Harry embarcou no trem no momento em que ele começava a se movimentar. Abanou para os pais de Rony com gratidão, afinal, ao menos tinha alguém ali que se importasse com ele. Mas quando a estação ficou longe do seu alcance, Harry começou a procurar Rony e Hermione. Achou que os dois poderiam estar juntos com os outros monitores, mas logo os encontrou numa cabine, juntamente com Gina, Luna e Neville.

Harry! – Rony exclamou assim que viu o amigo. Todos os outros voltaram seus olhares para Harry que abriu um sorriso aliviado ao ver seus melhores amigos, mas Hermione, diferentemente, virou o rosto para ele, e sem encará-lo, tornou a virar-se para a janela, concentrando-se na belíssima paisagem.

Hermione? Você está bem? – Harry disse, sentando-se ao lado da garota e colocando uma das mãos sobre seu ombro.

Claro, Harry! Só estou cansada! – Hermione respondeu, com um sorriso suave no rosto, mas tornou a olhar a paisagem depois.

Harry realmente achou o comportamento da amiga estranho como a Sra. Weasley insinuara, mas achou que pudesse ser mesmo cansaço e deixou a amiga para juntar-se as conversas animadas de seus colegas.

Depois de algum tempo, quando a moça do carrinho de doces passou pela cabine, Harry olhou para Hermione, a fim de perguntar-lhe se queria algo para comer, mas a garota estava dormindo profundamente, encostada sobre o vidro gelado da janela.

Harry decidiu guardar alguns sapos de chocolate para a amiga, mas resolveu não acordá-la. Tirou de um compartimento, onde se guardavam as malas, um felpudo cobertor e colocou sobre Hermione, tomando o cuidado para não despertá-la.

De repente, um estrondo de ouviu e o Expresso de Hogwarts parou num baque. Hermione foi atirada para a frente e só evitou de bater com a cabeça no chão, porque Harry a segurara no momento preciso.

O que foi isso? – Ela perguntou, apoiando-se nos braços de Harry para levantar-se.

Não sei. – Harry respondeu, fazendo um movimento com a cabeça para que Rony fosse olhar o que era. – Fiquem todos aqui.

Esperava já a reação de Hermione que insistia em acompanhá-lo em qualquer incidente, mas para sua surpresa, ela permaneceu parada, olhando para chão com uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

Harry seguiu Rony pelo corredor, onde muitas cabeças de alunos espiavam por entre as portas das cabines.

Fiquem nas cabines! Não saiam – Harry ordenou, preocupado, apressando o passo para a dianteira do trem, em direção à sala das maquinas.

Quando passaram por uma conexão entre duas vagonetes, Harry aproveitou para olhar o que estava acontecendo lá fora. Então viu: vultos escuros invadiam os últimos vagões como se fosse uma nuvem negra e perversa.

Deus do céu! – Harry gritou para Rony que já ia em frente, noutro vagão. – É um ataque. É UM ATAQUE DOS DEMENTADORES, RONY.

O que? – Rony gritou, abismado.

Rony corra para a sala das máquinas e avise o maquinista para soar as chamadas. Vá avisando por onde for para todos saírem pela frente.

E você, Harry?

Eu vou voltar para pegar Hermione e os outros. Vá Rony!

Harry e Rony correram em direções opostas.

CORRAM! FUJAM TODOS, É UM ATAQUE DOS DEMENTADORES. – Harry começou a gritar para alertar a todos, mas logo percebeu que fora um erro, pois o fluxo de alunos que saiam correndo das cabines lotaram o corredor e o atrasava para chegar até onde queria: a cabine onde Hermione estava era uma das últimas.

Harry foi se arrastando, empurrando, abrindo caminho. No final daquele corredor ele já via o gelo se pronunciando com a chegada de um dementador que estava forçando a entrada da vagonete. Harry correu mais rápido e chegou até a cabine.

Mione! Gina! Luna e Neville! Saíam rápido! É um ataque!

O que? – Hermione indagou, enquanto os outros correriam rapidamente para fora.

Vem, Mione. Os Dementadores estão atacando.

Hermione hesitou, seus olhos estavam fixos no chão.

Harry imaginou que Hermione estava com medo, então agarrou a sua mão e a puxou para fora.

Agora, o dementador já havia arrombado a entrada e se desliza para dentro velozmente, a fim de ataca-los.

Expeto Patronum! – Harry conjurou, protegendo Hermione com o corpo, momentos antes do cervo prateado se projetar de sua varinha. – Deu certo!

Harry e Hermione, de mãos dadas, correram até a frente do Expresso de Hogwarts, onde Rony esperava com a restante dos alunos e dos funcionários da estação.

Vamos! Temos que sair daqui, agora.

É melhor se ficarmos sob os trilhos do trem – opinou o maquinista. – Ou poderemos nos perder.

Se ficarmos sob os trilhos do trem seremos uma presa fácil. É melhor nos escondermos sob a plantação. Já passamos da ponte, agora falta pouco para chegarmos a Estação de Hogwarts. Mas vamos logo, os dementadores podem querer nos seguir.

Harry e Hermione começaram a caminhar para fora dos trilhos, tomando uma vegetação que lhes alcançava até quase os ombros, seguidos por centenas de alunos apreensivos. Hermione tropeçava com freqüência e cairia muitas vezes se Harry não a tivesse firme nas mãos.

Você está bem, Hermione?

Só estou um pouco tonta. Acho que estou com uma gripe, só isto.

Uhm! – Harry estava desconfiado. Tinha alguma coisa estranha com a amiga que faria questão de descobrir agora se não estivesse tão preocupado com uma investida surpresa dos dementadores. – Vamos pessoal, andem rápido! Vai escurecer logo.

Harry fez menção de largar a mão de Hermione, mas esta o agarrou pelos braços.

Harry, por favor, não largue a minha mão. – Hermione ergueu a cabeça para encara-lo.

Pela primeira vez naquele Harry dia viu os olhos de Hermione. Seu olhar parecia disperso e perdido, mas ela olhava diretamente para ele. Harry não entendeu, mas compreendeu que seu olhar pedia pelo seu apoio. E como seu amigo, ele o daria.

Esta bem, Mione. Esta bem. Eu não vou largá-la, eu prometo. – E puxou a pequena e delicada mão de Hermione para junto do seu peito, apertando-a firmemente.


End file.
